Must I hide them in my CLOSET?
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: The cast of SC randomly pop into a unsuspecting girl's room late one night. Read their adventures and struggles to get back home! Please enjoy :) Not the best summary, sorry. Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, and OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! Michelle here, and I just thought that I would make another story.**

**Ikuto: WORK ON THE OTHER ONE!**

**Me: I can't. I got bored of it. And by the way Daka if your reading this YOU GOT ME SICK!**

**Tadase: One of your reviewers can get you sick by talking to you over the internet. it's impossible.**

**Me: *Completly ignores Tadase* Anyways I'm making this a Tadamu and Rimahiko and slight Yairi (Yaya and Kairi) I might pair Ikuto up with myself just for fun *evil laugh***

**Ikuto: OH HELLS NO**

**Charas: Please enjoy!**

**Me: AMUTO LOVERS AVERT YOUR EYES!**

* * *

(Michelle POV)

I yawned as I changed into my sweats and Black Veil Brides T-shirt. It was so late on a school night but really who cared? It's not everyday I can sneak my computer into my room and watch Shugo Chara for hours upon hours. I stretched and looked at the clock. only 11:00 p.m. I sighed and smiles at my Kellin Quinn poster, and I was about to kiss it but a voice interrupted me.  
"Wow, you really are a perv." A husky male voice whispered in my ear. I gasped and grabbed my Nightmare Before Christmas electric guitar and managed to whack the tall figure. I flipped the light switch and saw an older, blue haired boy unconscious with a pink haired girl laughing while poking the boy. I took a closer look at the two and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed and hopped on my bed with my ninja-like reflexes.  
"Michelle?! Are you ok in there?" Mom asked through the door.  
"Yeah Mom, I just hit my foot." I responded and shoved Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi in the closet.  
"HEY!" I heard another voice from the closet yell. I pinched myself hard and was left with a red mark on my wrist. I wasn't dreaming this... My mom came into the room with an ice pack and applied it to my perfectly fine foot. I winced at the cold and glanced at the closet.  
"Goodnight." My mom whispered as she closed the door. I immediately flipped on my desk lamp and stared at the closet. For a while, nothing happened.  
"Jeez, I think I'm going crazy." I muttered and climbed into my bed. A mysterious warm pillow was by my side so I hugged it, only to find that it wasn't a pillow. I was about to scream bloody hell again but the figure put a hand over my mouth.  
"Shhhh calm down." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I bit his hand and stood up quickly.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?!" I whispered/ yelled at the cast of Shugo Chara, who were sitting on my bed.  
"There's a portal to our world in your closet." Amu explained quietly. I felt the room start to spin and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

(Normal POV)

The next morning, everyone arose early. Michelle's parents left for a business trip, leaving the fourteen year old home alone. Or so she thought when she woke up. Michelle ran out of bed when she saw the clock. It was 7:15 and she had to leave for school at 7:30.  
"WAAAAIIIIIIII! I'LL BE LATE!" Michelle shrieked and ran into the kitchen, only to collapse when she saw Rima, and Ikuto eating waffles at the dining table. Ikuto, with his quick reflexes, caught Michelle and hit the ground. He felt the brunette's forehead and found it burning hot.  
"What do we do~ desu?" Suu asked frantically. Ikuto picked up Michelle and carried her to her bedroom, where everyone else was sleeping. He laid the girl in her bed and walked off to get a towel while the charas surrounded her.  
"What's going to happen~dechu?" Pepe asked while poking Michelle's cheek.  
"What happened?" Amu asked as she sat up while rubbing her eyes.  
"Amu-chan! Michelle-san fainted again!" Ran cried. Amu turned to look at the unconscious girl and let out a sigh.

(Ikuto POV at 2:15 p.m.)

I placed another wet towel on Michelle's forehead. She had waist length brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and she was pretty tall. I looked at her caml face. She was kind of cute when she slept. NO IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! I heard a three knocks on Michelle's bedroom window and Michelle's eyes shot open and she stumbled up and ran for thw door.  
"I'LL GET IT!" I heard Nagihiko yell from the living room. Michelle on ran down the hallway quicker.  
"Hi. How may I help you?" Nagi asked politley but Michelle only reached him and shoved him over.  
'HEY!" Nagi exclaimed as he was knocked onto the couch. At the front door appeared a tall boy with blond and brown hair, glasses, and deep brown eyes. Three other girls stood next to him. One had dark brown hair with bangs that slightly covered her eyes. The other had light brown hair that covered her forehead and she had sparkling green eyes. The last girl had curly red hair in a pony tail, bright blue eyes, and freckles.  
"Mitchy? What's going on?" The girl with dark brown hair asked.  
"Nothing Ari. Hi Blondie. Hi Kayla. Hi Maria." Michelle greeted warmly.  
"YAYA WANTS CAKE!" The whiny baby screamed from behind me. Michelle growled and grabbed her science textbook, which happened to be right next to her, and chucked it at Yaya.  
"OWWWWW!" Yaya shrieked and ran around.  
"What's going on Michelle. Why weren't you at school today, love?" The girl with light brown hair asked.  
"Um I'm sick Maria. Sorry I didn't go to school today." Michelle aplogized.  
"Don't push yourself, babe." The blonde boy said and captured Michelle in a hug. I don't know why, but deep inside my heart, I felt the strangest angry feeling. i decided to cut the talk between Michelle and her friends by sayign out loud.  
"Come on, Honey. Let's go back to bed." I said in a sweet fake voice as I pulled Michelle's arm, enjoying the shocked expressions her friend gave off.  
"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI YOU BETTER LET ME GO BEFORE I FUCKING BURY YOU IN THE PIT OF DESPAIR AND LAUNCH A BUNCH OF PENGUINS TO RAPE YOU!" Michelle screamed. I smirked at her, but frowned when she grabbed her histroy book and hit me with it, causing me to lose my grasp.  
"Sorry guys, I have to go. Thanks for checking in on me." Michelle thanked her friends and kissed each one of them on the cheek. The only one that blushed was the blonde boy while the girls just shrugged and walked away. Everyone including me stared wide eyes at her.  
"What? " Michelle said and glared. We still stared wide eyes at her. Tadase then cleared his throat.  
"Let's just explain why we're here." He stated and we all took a seat on the leather couch or carpeted floor.

**Me: That wraps that up! Don't worry I'll give my other story some attention too! More to come, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Portal in the closet and ice cream?

**Me: Here we are with another update. I just went through the last chapter and it disgusted me at how many typos I had. Anyways sorry about that and here we are. Please enjoy and Dakota, I was kidding about getting me sick. Oh yeah and I decided to change this to Amuto!**

(Normal POV)

"So there's a portal to the world of Shugo Chara in my closet?" Michelle asked with wide eyes. Everyone nodded.  
"We said that five times already." Amu muttered and rolled her eyes. Michelle stuck out her tongue and got up.  
"Where is Michelle-chi going?" Yaya asked. Michelle turned back around.  
"I'm getting changed, you guys want to get ice cream?" Michelle asked.  
"YAAAAAAAYYYY! YAYA WANTS ICE CREAM!" Yaya shrieked as she ran in circles. Michelle sweat dropped and walked away to get ready. She changed into jeans and her batman hoodie, then came back out of the room to find the other kids playing Mario Kart Wii.  
"Rima-chan! You just knocked my racer into last place!" Nagihiko complained. All he received from Rima was maniacal laughter.  
"Everyone back away slowly. Rima has gotten competitive." Utau warned and everyone slowly stood up moved away from the petite and maniacal blonde.  
"Ready for ice cream?" Michelle asked everyone. They kids nodded in response and everyone ran out but Nagihiko and Rima, who were busy turning off the Wii.  
"Alright! Ice Cream YAY!" Rima shouted, grabbed Nagihiko's hand, and ran down the street to catch up with everyone else.  
"Oh by the way, I got these." Michelle stated and held out two chara eggs, both all white.  
"The embryo!" Kiseki exclaimed and touched the egg.  
"Quick! Make a wish!" Ran exclaimed.  
"I WISH WE WERE ALL TELEPORTED TO CANDY LAND!" Yaya screamed and the kids were surrounded by a white light.  
"Oh no Yaya." Rima said.  
"OH YEAH!" Yaya shrieked when she saw her surroundings. The girl was surrounded by candy, and there wasn't a swat team to stop her. The little girl immediately attacked the chocolate river then ate a whole cotton candy tree. Everyone sweat dropped at the girl's actions then turned back to the now born embryo. It was a chara with long black hair, piercing green eyes, smooth and clear tan skin, and a tall figure. She wore a white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black and white converse. On her wrists were black bracelets.  
"Hi my name is Hope! I was born from Michelle's nice and level-headed side! I also was born from her love to learn languages!" The chara greeted everyone.  
"Cool I've got a chara!" Michelle exclaimed happily.  
"Here Nagi, have some chocolate." Rima offered.  
"Rima NO!" Kukai and Tadase yelled at the same time but Rima had already stuffed the chocolate bar in Nagihiko's mouth.  
"And why not?" Rima asked and turned back to the boys.  
"Because Nagihiko gets hyper and perverted when he eats chocolate!" Kukai yelled at the blonde who only snickered in response.  
"Haha! Nagi has a weakness!" Rima stated happily but was caught by surprise when a hyper and love struck Nagihiko hugged her from behind.  
"My weakness is you, Rima-koi." Nagi cooed.  
"Crap..." Rima muttered under her breath.  
"Make a wish on the other embryo!" Kusukusu yelled. Everyone turned to the egg obediently floating by Michelle's side.  
"I wish to go back to Michelle's house!" Ikuto yelled before Kiseki or Tadase could even open their mouths. The kids were teleported home and the embryo hatched, uncovering another chara.  
"Misery." The chara introduced herself. She had short, chin length white hair, pale almost white skin, dark blue eyes, and she was tall. She wore a blue tank top, white pants, and white and black converse. She was the exact opposite of Hope.  
"I was born from Michelle's rebellious and dangerous side." Misery stated in a deep, scratchy, and mysterious voice.  
"Michelle-chi! Where did Candy Land go?" Yaya asked with fake tears brimming her eyes. Michelle rolled her eyes and proceeded toward the ice cream parlor. Everyone followed her down the street until they reached an ice cream parlor called "Villanueva Ice Cream." The teens entered the door and was greeted by a tall man with dark skin and black hair.  
"Good afternoon Michelle, what can I get you and your friends?" The man ask.  
"The usually Mr. Villanueva. And guys order what you want." Michelle responded and sat at a table.  
"I take it you come here often?" Kukai asked as he sat down with his cone of chocolate ice cream.  
"Yeah. My friend woks here with his dad." Michelle answered.  
"Awww I thought we were more than just friends, love." A voice pouted from behind them. Everyone turned to see a kid with tousled black hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes. He smirked at the blushing Michelle who tried to hide her face while coughing.  
"Who's this Michelle-chi?" Yaya asked while poking Michelle's red cheeks.  
"My name's Ej. I'm Michelle's-" But Michelle clamped a hand over the boys mouth before he could finish.  
"Don't say it or they'll tease me about it until the end of time." Michelle whispered into Ej's ear. Ej only smirked and shrugged from Michelle's grasp. Ej then got on top of a table and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
"I AM MICHELLE'S BOYFRIEND!" Ej announced. Luckily the chara owning kids were the only ones in the ice cream parlor.  
"Hahahaha Michelle's got a boyfriend!" Amu exclaimed as she and Rima poked at Michelle's blood red cheeks.  
"Shut it. It's not like you guys don't make out with Ikuto and Nagi from time to time." Michelle snapped back and earned a reward of a blushing pinkette and blonde. Ej sat next to Michelle and slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
"So about tonight." Ej started. Everyone turned and looked at him intently. Ej sweat dropped.  
"Michelle wanna go out to eat tonight?" Ej asked. Michelle nodded, her face like a brick. She reminded everyone of Amu when she around Ikuto.

(Time skip hour later)

"What do you girls want to do?" Amu asked. She was surrounded by Rima, Michelle, Utau, and Yaya in Michelle's bedroom.  
"Ping"  
"Is it a text from Ej?" Amu immediately asked. Michelle growled and checked her phone, only to have it snatched from her hands by a certain blonde pop star.  
"It says: 'I can't wait until later, babe. Love you'." Utau informed. Michelle was about to take the phone to respond to her boyfriend, but the blonde pop star held it out of her reach. Utau typed at jet speed on the IPhone's keypad.  
"What are you doing?" Yaya asked Utau. Utau only smirked.  
"What if I type back: 'I can't wait either, then I can kiss you for hours!'" Utau teased. Michelle's, Amu's, and Yaya's eyes widened.  
"Oh Utau you wouldn't." Michelle said. Utau tossed the phone back onto the bed.  
"Already did." Utau teased, smirked, and walked out of the bedroom. Michelle rapidly checked her phone, only to see:  
'ALL MESSAGES ERASED'  
"UTAU YOU-"

**Me: HAYYYYY I'M DONNEEEEEEE**

**Ikuto: oh wow you created a fake boyfriend.**

**Me: *whispers* He's.. not fake**

**Amu: MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!**

**Me: Yup thanks for shouting it to the world.**

**Rima: His name is Ej?**

**Me: yeah.**

**Misery and Hope: This'll end bad**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: uh...um Read and Review!**


	3. Pancakes

**Me: We're back. I have nothing to say. Um enjoy.**

"So how'd the date with Ej go?" Utau ask as soon as Michelle walked through the door. Everyone had been waiting in the living room for the brunette to get home from her outing.  
"Fine. Oh and thanks for tricking me into thinking you sent Ej that text." Michelle retorted and stuck her tongue out at the blond popstar.  
"GIRL WE WANT DETAILS!" Kukai exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Michelle for a response.  
"Well he picked me up, we walked to a pizza place, we ate, talked, and that's about it." Michelle said as she slipped off her black and red converse and collapsed on the brown leather couch.  
"So you two didn't make kissy faces?" Rima teased. A dark red blush appeared on Michelle's pale cheeks. Amu raised an eyebrow and Yaya fell over giggling. Michelle pouted and rolled over onto the floor, tapping on her phone's keyboard while doing so. Everyone got up and went to bed after that.

(Next Morning)

"I'm off!" Michelle exclaimed as she walked out the front door. Everyone herd her voice and ran outside into the cold air.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kukai asked. Michelle sweat dropped and pointed to her black and white checkered backpack.  
"School." Michelle answered and continued walking. Kukai pounced on her.  
"But you promised to make pancakes!" Kukai whined and made a puppy fave. Michelle rolled her eyes.  
"I'll make you pancakes when I get home." Michelle retorted. Just then, a girl with long brown hair, a red hoodie, and jeans ran around the corner an in front of Michelle's house. Her brown eyes gleamed and she wore a bright smile.  
"Come on Michelle we'll be-" The girl started but she froze when she saw Kukai.  
"Is he who I think he is?" The girl asked. Michelle nodded.  
"I'll explain later Daka, but we'll be late if we don't leave now." Michelle said and grabbed the girl's arm and ran.  
"WHAT ABOUT MY PANCAKES?!" Kukai yelled after the pair.  
"I SAID I'LL MAKE THEM LATER!" Michelle yelled back.  
"I'll raid the fridge!" Yaya and Utau yelled in unison.  
"I call her diary!" Ikuto and Kukai called.  
"We'll raid her closet!" Rima and Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi sweat dropped. Everyone went back into the house.

(Time skip. 5th period Science class)

"So there's a portal to the Shugo Chara world in your closet!?" Dakota exclaimed with wide eyes. Michelle nodded and pretended to read her science book.  
"Can I come over later? I wanna meet them." Daka asked hopefully.  
"Sure. Just no fangirling over Ikuto alright?" Michelle agreed.  
"Michelle and Dakota would you like to share you conversation with the class.  
"No Ms. Ramero." They responded in unison the. pretended to read their books.  
"Alright. As I was saying, cells were discovered by-" Ramero started but was interuppted. None other than Kukai Sohma ran into the classroom, grabbed Michelle's and Daka's arms, and dragged them out of their seats.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS YOU ARE MAKING ME PANCAKES WOMAN!" Kukai yelled and proceeded to drag the two brunettes out, leaving the rest of the students and teacher in confused silence.

**Me: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but I'm busy today with writing my other soon to be published story. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. The Fair (Part One Rimahiko)

**Me: Yo. I thought I should update today, even though I am busy. I went to the Cerritos fair thing yesterday and had a blast with Ari, so I thought that it would be fun to make a chapter about the cast going to the fair! Please enjoy! By the way, this is part one of a series of points of views from the fair. This one is Rimahiko.**

(Rima POV)

"I'M BOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDD!" Dakota yelled. I hit her with Michelle's textbook.  
"Ow."  
"There's a fair in town. It's at the Cerritos Complex. We should go." Michelle suggested.  
"YEAH!" I shrieked and ran to go change. Everyone followed me. I wore a black T-shirt, worn blue jeans, and red converse. Amu helped my put my hair in a braid. We exited the room and walked down the street and to the complex. Then, everyone started running. Except me. Damn my short little legs!  
"RIMA-CHAN HURRY!" Nagihiko yelled back to me. I stop and took a breath, oh who am I kidding, I couldn't breathe at all. Nagihiko jogged back to me, his purple hair flying behind him.  
"Can't...run...anymore." I panted. Nagihiko sighed, and before I knew it, I was hoisted onto his back and he started running across the street to the others.  
"AHH!" I shrieked. I heard Nagi chuckle, and it was kind of sexy. WAIT A SECOND! No Rima. No. I blushed at my thoughts, but was snapped out of them when Nagi put me down.  
"T-thanks." I mumbled and blushed. Nagihiko chuckled and nodded. I blushed a deeper color. Nagihiko took my hand, and before I could protest, we ran into the fair and stopped when we reached the others.  
"Here are wristbands," Ikuto started, handing out yellow paper bracelets, "Meet back here after the fireworks at 8:30." Everyone nodded and ran off. I tried to go with Amu, but Ikuto stole her before I could grab her hand. Yaya ran off with Kairi, Michelle with Dakota and Tadase, and Utau with Kukai. I was alone in a split second, lost in the crowd. I wandered around, the blinding sun making me sweat like a pig. Damn Amu, she could have grabbed my arm really quick. I was weaving through the lines for huge rides. Thank god I grew a few inches, or else I wouldn't be able to ride any of these rides. I was about to get in line for a huge slide that you use a carpet to slide down on, when a delicious aroma filled my nostrils. I turned my head to see a stand, for funnel cake. I've never tried funnel cake... Seems. so. tempting. Before I could run to get in the line, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and jumped with I came face to face with Nagi.  
"Fancy seeing you here." He said and ruffled my hair. I growled and poked his stomach.  
"Stalking me, are you?" I retorted, bitterness in my voice.  
"What's it to ya?" He winked. I rolled my eyes and continued to head for the funnel cake stand. Nagi followed me. The line was short, so it wasn't long before I reached the window. A bald man with brown eyes smiled at me, then at Nagi.  
"What can I get for the lady?" He asked.  
"Chocolate funnel cake, please." I ordered.  
"Three dollars please." The man responded. I was about to put a ten-dollar bill on the counter, but Nagihiko pushed my hand away and put a ten on the table. I looked at him in surprise.  
"It's on me." He stated and pushed the money closer to the man. I felt myself smile slightly and heat rose up in my cheeks. The counter man smiled and took the money. Nagi took the change and we waited off to the side. Five minutes passed, and I grabbed the plate of funnel cake from the counter and Nagi and I walked to a bench not to far away. I dug into the cake. So. Good.  
"Can I have a bite?" Nagi asked, gold eyes gleaming in the sun. I nodded, and was about to get up to grab another fork, when Nagi grabbed my hand and ate the funnel cake that was on my fork. He... just ate... from my fork.

"Indirect kiss!" Kusukusu yelled and snickered, Rhythm joining her. They floated off after that. My face heated up and I think I saw a tiny blush on Nagi's cheeks too. We finished the funnel cake together with my fork. I looked at Nagi and giggled when I saw he had chocolate all over his face. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed a napkin, wet it with my water bottle, and wiped the chocolate off his face. Nagihiko visibly blushed and I giggled. Then I remembered, the rides. I looked around to see if anything interested me. That's when I saw a haunted house. I like haunted houses.

"Nagihiko!" I exclaimed. Nagi's blush disappeared and he gave me a questioning look.

"Let's go to the haunted house." I said and dragged him off before he could protest. At the entering gates, I showed the man my wristband and held up Nagi's, then hopped in a shiny black car.

"Rima, I don't know about this." I heard Nagi say as I clicked the seat belt over us.

"Scared?" I teased, poking his cheek. Nagi pouted in response. The ride jolted to life and we rode into the haunted house and were soon consumed in darkness. I heard Nagi whimper and felt him get close to me. Jeez, he's such a baby. A screaming man behind a jail door appeared in a red light an Nagi yelped and got as close as he possibly could to me. I grabbed his hand and held it, as a sign to calm down. I felt him shift nervously. But why? He didn't like me did he? The ride finally ended, and we climbed out of the black cart.

"That was lame." I grumbled, but Nagi seemed really scared.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. I think I found his weakness. Scary stuff. Well he knows my weakness too. Funnel cake. I really like funnel cake.

"Want to go to the bumper cars?" Nagi asked, out of his faze.

"Alright! But don't cry when I beat you!" I exclaimed an ran to the bumper car ride. There isn't a long line, which was surprising. Nagihiko came up behind me and we entered the gates and stepped onto the steel floor. I jumped into an orange car and Nagi jumped into a blue one. Other kids from the line filled the cars surrounding us, and as soon as the bell rung, I hit the pedal an rammed into Nagihiko, who smirked and followed me as I quickly drove away. He was about to hit me back, but a grey car blocked him and hit me. I looked at the driver and saw a blonde kid with pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a grey and black striped tank top and an Angels baseball hat.

"Got ya, babe." He stated and winked at me. I scoffed and drove away, looking for Nagi, but I didn't see him. Suddenly, I felt huge impact from behind me. I turned and saw Nagihiko smirking at me. I growled and made a U-Turn, hitting a random cussing five-year old in the process. The ending bell rang and the pedal stopped working. Everyone exited the ride and Nagihiko met me outside.

"Tie." He muttered, a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and out of the corner of them, saw the same blonde kid wink at me and walk away. I quickly focused back to Nagi.

"Hey! I have and idea! Close your eyes and I'll lead you to a ride." Nagi said. I simply closed my eyes and was led away from the bumper cars and the sound of screaming got louder. I suddenly had a bad feeling. Nagihiko told me to open my eyes, and realized I was already strapped in a ride. I couldn't really see what it looked like, but I had a sick to my stomach feeling. I looked to Nagi and saw him smiling.

"What's this?" I asked, reffering to the ride. Nagi smiled wider.

"Payback for the haunted house." He responded and face forward.

"What?" I asked, confused. Before he could answer, the gondola thingy we were in lurched forward. The ride, from where I could see it, was a huge car filled with people, half facing forward half facing backward. After lurching forward, we swung backward. And the process continued until we went so high forward, my chest was facing to the sky. The bad feeling I had grew stronger and before I knew what was happening, the ride went upside down. I screamed and so did the other riders, but I was the loudest. The ride went around and around a few more times until it finally stopped. The restrains were lifted and I tumbled out of my seat, dizzy as fuck. Nagi joined me, but he stood perfectly still. I tumbled around, still dizzy, and I was about to fall until Nagi caught me and soon enough, my face was buried in his chest.

"Oh god." I muttered and held my head when Nagi let go of me.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned, but still smirking. I nodded and let him lead me to another ride, right next to a ride called the orbiter. I looked up and realized Nagi let me onto a ferris wheel. He pushed me into the gondala before I could protest. We started riding to the top, Nagi sitting across from me admired the view. I decided to look out the edge at the view, then realized it was a huge mistake. I looked at the ground below and remembered, I'm afraid of heights. I froze. The ground looks so far away. The gondola lurched to a halt at the very top. I shut my eyes and held my head, I feel like I'm about to cry.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Nagihiko asked. I nodded slightly and felt Nagi slide from his seat across from mine, and sit next to me. He pulled me close to himself and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry. I wanted today to be fun for you, and it was until I ruined it by making you scared. I'm so sorry, Rima. I just wanted to spend time with you because I um... well." Nagi stopped talking and pulled away from me.

"You what, Nagi?" I asked, daring him to say it. Nagi leaned closer to me.

"I love you, Rima." He said as he stared into my eyes. I blushed all different shades of red.

"I love you too, purple-head." I answered, receiving a smile. I didn't register that Nagi and I were so close together until he started to lean in. I followed suit, our lips just centimeters apart until I couldn't take it anymore and I closed the gap, meeting Nagi's soft lips. And just like that, all my fears were washed away. We both smiled into the kiss and I felt Nagi open his mouth a little until a large popping noise made us both jump. We looked at the sky to see fireworks of all verifying degrees of color being set off. We watched in awe as the fireworks exploded in the starry night sky. That's when I realized it had already gotten dark. Golden dust exploded in the sky, looking much like pixy dust falling down. Happy faces exploded in the sky and hearts were visible too. After a good six minutes, the show ended and all that was left in the sky was smoke. The ride moved again and led us to the ground. Nagihiko held my hand as we exited the gondola and walked around the fair grounds. That's when the same blonde kid caught my eye. I growled and moved closer to Nagi, who was too busy looking at a game to notice.

"Rima-koi, want me to win you something?" Nagi asked, puting emphasis on koi. I blushed and responded yes. I looked at the game and smiled. A basketball game. Nice choice, Nagi. I watched as Nagi set five dollars on the table and grabbed a basket ball. He stood behind the yellow throwing line and got into stance. I watched him study the basket until a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Another hand covered my mouth and I was dragged into a dark corner behind a ride. I was thrown onto the ground.

"Hey, look what you brought us!" A voice exclaimed, I looked up to see three teenage boys smiling evilly. I shuttered when I saw one of them was the blonde kid that has been stalking me all day.

"Who gets her first?" One of the boys, this one with darker skin and black hair, asked as he licked his lips. My eyes widened when I realized what they were going to do. I started to quickly get up to run away, but another one of the three boys, a red-headed boy with freckles, grabbed me and pinned my arms up onto the back side of the ride we were behind. I felt him lift up my shirt and try to unhook my bra while the other two unbuttoned my pants. I tried screaming, but they gagged me with my shirt. I closed my eyes when I saw one of them had a pocket knife. Nobody was going to save me, might as well not get any scars in the process. I felt my pants come off completely and I was left in my black panties. That's when my t-shirt slipped out of my mouth and there was nothing to silence me.

"NAGI!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. The dark-skinned boy stuffed the shirt back in my mouth and rubbed his dirty hands on my stomach. I twisted and turned. It was only a matter of time before they would... I don't even want to think about it. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running toward me, followed by the sound of yelling and screaming. Then, silence. I dared open my eyes to see Nagi standing over the blonde boy's body and growling. He instantly came over to me and hugged me tightly. Tears escaped my eyes. I started sobbing and Nagi took off his hoodie and slipped it over me. I took deep breaths and finally managed to stop crying, but still hugged Nagi.

"Are you ok?" Nagihiko asked and wiped my cheek free of tears. I nodded and looked around for my jeans and shirt, finding them instantly. I slipped off the hoodie and watched Nagi turn around respectfully. I slipped on my clothes and handed the hoodie back to Nagi, but he pushed it back to me and urged me to wear it.

"I won this for you." Nagi claimed and handed me a white stuffed bear in a circus clown suit. I smiled down at my new prized possession and we both walked off the meet the others.


	5. The fair (Part Two Amuto)

**ME: And we are back! I am a bit upset today, cause me and my boyfriend broke up, so don't expect this chapter to be as good as the last. Enjoy it though!**

**(Amu POV)**

Before I could grab Rima's hand, Ikuto dragged me off. This neko cosplaying baka does my head in. Ikuto pulled my through the fair and to the very back, where a hige slide stood. I actually felt myself smile just now. Ikuto is such a little kid.

"Amu?" Ikuto's deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking my eyes. Ikuto chuckled a bit and I rose an eyebrow.

"You haven't an idea what I've been talking about huh?" He asked, teasing smirk plastered on his face. I blushed slightly.

"Um no."

"I asked if you wanted to race."

"Where? Aren't we already in line for the slide?" I asked. Ikuto flicked my nose and I yelped and jumped back, holding my nose even though it didn't hurt.

"I meant race down the slide." Ikuto remarked and handing me a gray piece of fabric. I grabbed it and we both walked up the small metal stairs up the the top platform so we could slide. While making our way up the steps, a kid about out age with red hair and freckles wanted to go down the stairs. Since the stairs were arranged in such a small line, Ikuto and I had to squeeze to the side to let the boy through. As I pressed myself against the metal railing, I felt a weird sensation in my butt. I gasped and jumped when I realized the boy had grabbed my butt and booked it. My face turned red from both anger and embarrassment.

"You coming strawberry?" Ikuto called from the top platform. God, I hate when he calls me that.

"Don't call me that!" I growled and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Would you rather me call you... Angel?" Ikuto smirked, his blue orbs filled with amusment and slyness. I blushed a deep shade of red and averted my eyes.

"Come on, Angel. Race you down." Ikuto teased and nudged me. I sighed and sat down on the carpet. Ikuto sat down himself and we both pushed off at the same time. I took lead by an inch, so I did something about it. I pushed Ikuto down two lanes of the slide and pushed myself ahead, laughing in my victory. I slid to the bottom of the slide and stood up, waiting for Ikuto. He came down a bit later, grumbling and giving me the slient treatment. He dragged me to another ride, called the Swayer. We stood in line and I looked at Ikuto, his bangs covered his eyes and he was staring at the ground. I poked his cheek as we entered the gates and sat in a blue booth.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I-" But I didn't finish because Ikuto started laughing manically.

"You're so fun to tease, Angel." Ikuto managed while still laughing. By that time, I had enough. I unbuckled the seat belt and stood up, climbed off the small seat, and walked away. I didn't even look back, despite Ikuto calling me back.

'_Why does he have to tease me so much? Can't he take a hint that I love him and I'm sick of his teasing?!'_ I though, tears threatning to fall from my eyes. I think I lost Ikuto now. I was in a part of the fair I didn't remember seeing from the parking lot. Then it hit me like a sledge hammer to the head:

(_Flashback)_

_"Do you guys see that dark area in the corner of the fair with no rides?" Dakota asked, her brown eyes filled with worry._

_"Yeah. What about it?" Utau asked._

_"Don't you dare go over there. It's dangerous. There are abductors, rapists, and gangs known to hang out over there. It's pretty cut off from the rest of the fair, but be careful. The criminals never come to the safe side. Just, don't go into that dark patch." Michelle explained. We all nodded._

_(_Flashback over)

That same area. That same patch of darkness that Michelle and Dakota warned us about. I was in it. And I was lost in it.

"Ikuto!" I screamed, desperatley searching for the way back to the happy part of the fair. I couldn't see and of the tall rides on the lighter side of the grounds because there was thick fog and I couldn't see. **(A/N: Yeah I know the fog is cliche. Sorry) **Shit.

"IKUTO!" I screamed again. He didn't come. So I tried something else.

"KUKAI! NAGI! TADASE! MICHELLE! ANYONE!" I screamed, running around looking for a way out. A hand covered my mouth. I silently screamed. The man, I guessed, that was holding me back, rubbed his hands on me. On my stomach, then on my chest. He stripped off my shirt. I bit his hand as hard as I possibly could and he let go and bent over. I kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' and tried to run, but he grabbed my leg.

"IKUTO! KUKAI! KAIRI! TADASE! MICHELLE! UTAU! HELP! PLEASE! IKUTO!" I screamed and cried while I could. I was dragged back. The man, actually the boy, put his hands around my neck. That boy, from the slide. With red hair. It's him.

"Try to escape or call for help and I will-"

"You'll what?" A voice snarled from the shadows, interrupting the threat. Ikuto. Oh god. Oh thank god! I started crying as the red head's hands grasped tighter around my throat.

"Ikuto." I managed, gasping for air. Everything went black.

* * *

**(I highly suggest you start playing the song "Marionette by Antonia" right now. It fits pretty well)**

My eyes fluttered open to see Ikuto kneeling over me, a look of worry gracing his beautiful blue eyes.

"Amu! You're awake? Thank god!" Ikuto exclaimed, hugging me as I tried to sit up. I blushed and remembered what I had told myself. I'm in love with Ikuto. I am and I can't deny it. Ikuto looked at me worried and felt my forehead.

"You ok? Amu do I need to take you to the hospital? Do you feel any-" Ikuto started, but I cut him off by grabbing his chin and pressing my lips against his soft ones. He froze, then wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed back. I melted into the kiss, feeling the world dissapear as I only focused on Ikuto. My love. We kissed until we couldn't breathe, then pulled apart panting hard. What made me giggle, was that Ikuto let out a small 'nya' because he was still dazed. Ikuto was blushing suprisingly, and I found it my turn to smirk.

"Come on, _Ikuto-koi_, I'm pretty sure the fireworks are over." I said and started walking away, finding myself back to the safe side of the fair. I heard Ikuto fumble to get up, still dazed, and he ran after me. I smirked again. It's good to be the pervert.

**Me: I really hope you enjoyed that. And I am so sorry for the late update, like I said me and my boyfriend broke up and I didn't have the heart to write.**


	6. The Fair (Part Three Michelle and Juan?)

**ME: HERE WE ARE AGAIN!**

**Kukai: Memorial Day WEEKEND! Woot woot! *fist pump***

**Amu: Please enjoy this chapter about Michelle and her ahem new**

**Me: *Covers Amu's mouth* Speak of him and I will eat your soul.**

**Ikuto: Michelle got another boyfriend**

**Me: *slaps Ikuto* He just asked me out and I said yes. Plus, Ej and I actually broke up about a month ago.**

**Tadase: What's his name Onee-chan?**

**Me: *pouts* Leave me alone.**

(Michelle POV)

"Dakota! Tadase! Let's go on the hand gliders!" I exclaimed and grabbed their hands. They followed me, but I really didn't give them a choice.  
"Ugh, the line is too long." Dakota complained. I rolled my eyes. The line was only five people long and the ride was about to end it's round.  
"Then why don't we go to the prize booths?" Tadase suggested. Dakota and I nodded and followed Tadase to one of the game booths. I smiled as I watched a small boy try to shoot a basketball. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed one of his three balls, chara changed with Hope, and shot a basket. The little boy looked at me and smiled. He collected the prize I won for him and ran off, thanking me.  
"Oh Michelle. You're not going to like this." I heard Dakota say. I turned and followed her gaze, but I really wished I hadn't. I froze.  
"N-no. He is suppoosed to be babysitting his cousin like he said." I stuttered, tears threatning to flow. Before my watery eyes, Ej stood, kissing another girl. Well a girl I recognized. Dezzy Rodriguiez. The school slut. Oh shit. I felt my shoulders shake as I looked at the ground. Dakota hugged me while Tadase went up to Ej, smacked him, and walked back to us. I smiled slightly. It's good to know someone cares for me. Dakota whipped out her IPhone and dialed a number.  
"Yo. Code blue with Mitchy. At the fair. Meet at ferris wheel. Urgent dude, very urgent." Dakota said into the phone. I lifted an eyebrow.  
"Did you just call...?"  
"Hell yea." Dakota responded before I could finish.  
"May I ask what the hell you two are on about?" Tadase barged in. Oops, I forgot he was here for a sec.  
"I called for Michelle's closest guy friend. Mr. Perfect." Dakota explained, sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed, still feeling tears on my cheeks. I gasped when someone pulled me into a surprise hug.  
"Shhhh. I'm here." A voice I knew all too well calmed me. I smiled and turned around to find myself face to face with, as Dakota called him, Mr. Perfect.  
"Hi Juan." I greeted softly. Juan pulled me into his chest.  
"It's worse than I thought, she didn't punch me when she saw me." Juan whispered to Dakota and Tadase. I smiled slightly and let tears flow.  
"Why don't you and I give Michelle and Mr. Perfect have some alone time?" Dakota asked Tadase. Tadase nodded and then was pushed to the other side off the fair grounds.  
"You didn't have to come, I'm fine." I said, wiping my nose on my shirt. Juan looked at my sympithetically and pinched my cheeks hard.  
"Liar." He stated. I blushed and sighed. Before I could stop him, Juan dragged me to the ferris wheel and pushed me onto the small seat. Juan got in after and I looked off the edge at Ej and Dezzy, who were eating cake. Fresh tears filled my eyes.  
"Why did he have to hurt me? What did I ever do to him?!" I exclaimed and buried my face in my hands. Juan slid next to me and rested his chin on my head.  
"He doesn't deserve a beautiful, smart, funny, and kind girl like you." He said. I blushed and felt Juan hold my hand.  
"Listen, I don't know if you like me. But I like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me." Juan whispered. I blinked and stared up at him. My face broke into a smile and I nodded. He hugged me tightly and pinched my cheeks. I pinched his and he put his forehead to mine.  
In summary, this was a nice day.

**Me: Yeah that's somewhat of how it went down.**

**Amu: They weren't at the fair though.**

**Me: Oh before I go, I want to tell you guys a story of what went down yesterday. It was so funny. So here:**

**(I walked next to my friend Jess and my friend Dracen when sixth period ended. Juan had asked me out at lunch and he put flowers in my hair while we were sitting together.)  
**

**Jess: So you're with him now?**

**Me: Yup. He put this flower in my hair too. He's so sweet. (Points to the daisy in my hair)**

**Dracen: Wait, who are you with?**

**Me: Juan.**

**Dracen: Oh fuck to the no! *storms ahead of us and toward the main gates* Where is that little bastard?!**

**Jess and I: O.O**

**Dracen (he's really tall btw): *finds Juan at the front gates and picks him up by shirt* You're with Michelle?**

**Juan: *nods and gulps***

**Dracen: If you hurt my daughter I will shoot a gun up you're ass.**

**Arianna and Maria walk by: Dracen what did we tell you about molesting Juan? *walks away***

**Me: *watching all of this from a distance* Wait? I'm adopted?!**

* * *

The end! Thanks for reading!


	7. The Fair (An unsuspected couple!)

**Me: Yo!**

**Ikuto: We are back!**

**Dakota: And this is a chapter about *reads script* EHHHHH?!**

**Me: *smirks***

**Anai: *clings to me* Mommy! Where's Ronnie?!**

**Me: *throws Ania out the window***

**Amu: Did she just call you mommy?**

**Me: My friends have this 'family thing' Anai is my daughter.**

**Kukai: Who's the dad?**

**Me: *blushes and walks away***

**Yoru ON WITH THE STORY-NYA!**

(Dakota POV)

I dragged Tadase away and watched Juan and Michelle hug. I swear to god if they don't become a couple, I won't be able to die happy.  
"Dakota-chan. Want to go on this ride?" Tadase asked. I shooed away my thoughts and followed Tadase's gaze. He was pointing to a ride called the swayer. It actually looked fun.  
"Sure!" I exclaimed. Tadase and I walked on the platform and sat in a yellow booth. There was a small sign on the seats. it read 'Smaller person on the left and bigger person on the right.' Tadase sat on the right, since he was taller than me. The ride started with the ringing of a bell. The booth flug to the right and I was pushed into Tadase. I tried to push away so I wouldn't lean on him, but the ride made it so gravity was stupid. The ride swung again and again. I just decided not to try to not lean on him.  
"Dakota." I heard Tadase say. I turned my head and gravity decided to be stupid. The 'force' pushed my head into Tadase's, causing our lips to make light contact. I pulled away and put a hand to my lips. I just kissed Tadase. Oh fuck. I quickly looked at Tadase and saw he was blushing and holding his lips. Our eyes met and I felt my face heat up. The ride ended a minute later and Tadase and I exited in awkward silence. We walked to a bench and sat.  
"I'm sorry," I started, my bangs covering my eyes, "Gravity is a bitch." Tadase chuckled and I looked up, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed again and took my hand into his. I blushed as he pulled me up and lead me to an area I didn't know.  
"Close your eyes." Tadase commanded politely. I nodded and shut my eyes. Tadase pulled me forward. we walked in silence for a few minuets longer. The screams of smaller children got louder and louder.  
"Open." Tadase said. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was fricken magical. Better than cookies guys. Way better. I flung my shoes off and ran for the entrance, Tadase hot on my tail.  
"I don't care how old I am, I'm going in the bouncy castle!" I shouted and jumped inside. Since it was pretty late, the small kids left and it was only Tadase and I, and a few other teenagers who were laughing hysterically. Tadase and I jumped up on down together like psychopaths. What seemed like and hour later, we both fell down, panting. I was tired and I could tell Tadase was too. We layed next to each other and looked up at the stars through the opening at the top of the bouncy castle. Everyone else in the bouncy castle left earlier, leaving only us too.  
"You know Dakota, I had a lot of fun with you today." Tadase stated. I smiled.  
"I had fun too, Tadase." I responded, closing my eyes and sighing. I felt something warm and soft hold my hand. I looked down to see Tadase's pale hand holding mine. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.  
"I've got to tell you something." Tadase said. I turned to him, his maroon eyes meeting my brown eyes.  
"You're a very beautiful girl, Dakota." He complimented and brushed a stray hair from my face. My heart started pumping faster.  
"Thanks. You're handsome yourself." I remarked with a smile. Tadase laughed and put his hand on my cheek.  
"Want to know something else?" Tadase asked. I nodded softly, Tadase leaned in closer to me so that I could feel his breath tingling my lips.  
"I love you." He stated and then kissed me. My eyes shot open and my thoughts panicked, but Tadase wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and put my hands in Tadase's hair, feeling as though the rest of the world melted away.

**Me: Thanks for reading. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I had very little time to type this up. Plus, it's eleven o'clock at night guys, I'm tired. Oh and another thing, we had Multi Cultural Day at my school today so I am going to write that in the next chapter (maybe) And just in case I forget to say this later, I am taking over another story my friend wrote because she got grounded. So I'll be updating for her there. It's a really good story, if you hate Tadase's guts. Because the story seems to hate him. The name of the story is: Her Forced Smile.  
Check it out guys! Later!**


	8. Multi Cultural Day?

**Me; I'm baaaaccckkk**

**Everyone: (Throws rocks at me)**

**Me: .-.**

**Tadase: YOU DIDN"T UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS!**

**Me: I was um busy**

**Amu: With what? Juan?**

**Me: N-no! I had three choir concerts over the week and and award ceremony and Mulit Cultural day and stuff.**

**Ikuto: Well let's stop talking and get on with the story!**

(Normal POV)

The cold air surrounded the guardians, Michelle, Dakota, and Juan as they all walked through the school gates. They didn't get very far until Michelle, Juan, and Dakota were tackled by a dozen kids.

"WE HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" A blonde exclaimed.  
"Are you guys really..." A brunette started.  
"Going out?!" Another brunette, identical to the other, finished for her twin. Michelle nodded slightly as Juan kissed her cheek lightly. All the other girls squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Ahem." Ikuto coughed, cauing the attention to fall on him.  
"Oh, yeah. Guys, these are my friends. Utau, Rima, Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto." Michelle explained, pointing to each teen as they were introduced.  
"Oh and by the way, I'm dating Tadase." Dakota stated, holding up her's and Tadase's interlocked hands. More squealing erupted from the group of girls as they hugged everyone.  
"Hey kiddies." A voice sounded behind the group of teens. They all spun to see a man that looked to be in his late forties who had long blond hair and glasses.  
"Hi Mr. B!" Dakota and Michelle greeted in unison.  
"Are you children ready for the big day tomorrow?" The teacher asked with a smile. Dakota and Michelle nodded and witht hat Mr. B walked off.  
"Who was that and what is the big day?" Utau asked curiously.  
"That's Mr. B, the chorus, band, and drama teacher. And tomorrow is Multi Cultural Day! It's a day where you can perform a song or a dance to xpress your race and heritage! It's really fun. That's why all the teachers are going beserk and hanging flags and decorations everywhere. Because you guys are visitors, you guys help out with the decorations while Michelle and I actually do school work." Dakota exclaimed. With that, a loud bell rang, stating that the students had four minutes to go to their respective homerooms.  
"We have to go. Just go to a person who looks like a teacher and ask how you can help. See you at first break in three hours!" Michelle exclaimed and left with Dakota, Juan, and the other girls.

* * *

(With Michelle, Dakota, and Juan)

"You think they'll manage?" Dakota asked Michelle, who sat in front of her. Michelle turned around and nodded slightly.  
"You nervous, love?" Juan asked Michelle, who blushed.  
"Nervous about what?" Dakota questioned. Michelle shot her a 'Are you serious' look.  
"The choir has to perform tomorrow, Daka." Michelle reminded, holding up her index finger and slipping on her midnight blue glasses.  
"SHIT!" Dakota exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the occupants of the classroom. The teacher was too busy listening to the radio to hear what Dakota said. Juan and Michelle fell out of their chairs laughing hysterically.

* * *

(With the SC Cast)

"Hand me the tape please darling." A teacher asked Amu. Amu had grown to like this teacher, since she was really really nice. Amu came to know her as Mrs. Ramer. Amu handed Mrs. Ramer the tape and went back to adjusting the chairs around the huge outdoor stage. The quad was erupting with activity. People were adjusting chairs on all four sides of the quad. Mr. B and some tech and band students were checking the audio on the stage. Left and right teachers and kids were trying hard to hang up flags from different countries. Utau was helping with the sound check, Kairi was adjusting chairs, Ikuto was helping with the food carts for the different food categories, Yaya was taping up snowflakes the art students made, and all the other shugo chara characters were making themselves busy by hanging up posters on the unused lockers.

* * *

(Five Hours Later [Lunch Break])

"Dance with me, Amu." Ikuto asked as he held out his hand to Amu. Amu blushed and took his hand, resulting in him pulling her to an open spot where they danced to the music playing on the stereo on the stage. Though Multi Cultural Day wasn't until tomorrow, the teachers allowed music to be played on a radio hooked up to a huge stereo. Juan pulled Michelle up from her seat and twirled her around whilst Nagi was running around with Rima on his back, both giggling. Dakota was sitting in Tadase's lap, playing the ukelele to 'Count on me' by Bruno Mars. Everyone else acted like crack heads, running around and poking each other with sticks.

(The Next Morning)

"WAKE UP MY CHILDREN!" Dakota yelled as she climbed in through Michelle's bedroom window. Everyome threw pillows at her. A loud knocking sounded and Michelle's bedroom door slammed open, revealing the boys who were sleeping in another room.  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" Kukai exclaimed while pointing a finger at Daka.  
"Through the window like she always does at five a.m." Michelle answered and got out of her bed, climbing over Rim and Utau to get out.  
"I'm here to get the girls ready?" Dakota explained and kicked the boys out and shut the door. She then threw a bunch of different bags at the girls and told them to change.  
"What is this?" Rima asked as she looked in her bag.  
"For you, it's a bag with a really cute outfit in it. For Michelle, it's the outfit she's going to wear when she gets her first kiss." Dakota responded, making Michelle blush.  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT! You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Utau nearly screamed. Michelle hid in a corner and sulked while the other girls stared at her.  
"What are we waiting for?! Get dressed!" Yaya exclaimed as she pulled out the contents of her bag. The other girls followed what the young girl was doing and started getting ready.

(Two Hours Later)

The girls walked out of Michelle's bedroom and twirled as they presented themselves to the boys. Michelle was the only one who didn't come out. Juan was waiting with the guys on the living room floor.  
"Michelle get out to there now!" Yaya screamed down the hall.  
"N-no! This is too far Dakota! Even for you!" Michelle's voice sounded from her room.  
"Let me handle this." Nagihiko offered as he slipped his long hair into a ponytail and walked into Michelle's room. Juan shot the rest of the boys, who were laughing, confused looks. There was screaming coming from the bedroom, then Nagihiko dragged out Michelle by her two arms. Michelle wore a midnight blue dress that was long sleeved and the sleeves reached her elbows. The skirt part reached her low thighs and puffed out fromt he waist. Her hair was put into a sidebraid. Amu was in a long lacy white skirt, a gold button up tanktop, and her hair was put into curled pigtails. Yaya wore a long pink skirt, a white loose tanktop with sequins on it, and white gladiator sandals. Utau wore a red and black dress. The red part stopped at her waist and the black part fell to her knees as a flowing skirt. Rima wore an orange tanktop with a short white skirt and orange sandals. Dakota wore a loose green dress with a black belt tied around the waist and black sandals. The boys were dressed normally, not knowing how to dress for the occasion. After getting Michelle out of her room, the teens hapily headed out to the school.


	9. Multi Cultural Performances?

**Me: So... Hi.**

**Kukai: WHERE THE FLUFF WERE YOU?!**

**Me: Ummmmm... home.**

**Amu: Then why didn't you update.**

**Me: I got lazy.**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Anyways, the fourth of July already passed so I have to update for that, but for now here's the super later Multi Cultural Day thingy.**

(No one's POV)

It was hot as hell. Like, no joke. The guardians plus three walked in silence to the middle school as the hot sun blazed down on them. No less than five minuets later, the teens entered the school gates to see an amazing set. Flags of different countries aligned the huge grassy area and artwork hung everywhere.  
"Wow. They outdid themselves this year." Dakota marveled as she gazed around the quad.  
"You can say that again." Juan added as he slipped Michelle's hand into his.  
"We did a good job." Amu commented. The teens scattered as soon as the bell rang. A few hours passed and pretty soon it was lunch time (party time!)  
"OY MICHELLE!" Rima called over to her friend, who was dancing to music with her boyfriend.  
"Yeah Rima?" Michelle asked.  
"Utau did something. Something terrible!" The blonde answered, her eyes full of warning.  
"What did she do this time?"  
"She entered us for Multi Cultural as a band! Me, you, Amu, herself, Yaya, and Dakota! I think she even entered the boys to do their own thing!"  
"SHE DID WHAT NOW?!"  
"I know! I can't sing for shit! What do we do?!"  
"Get the girls. Meeting now!" Michelle turned back to Juan after Rima ran to find the girls.  
"What was that about?" Juan asked as he twirled Michelle's red hair.  
"I'll explain things later, but go find Kukai. Like now. I think Utau entered you as a band for a performance." Juan's eyes widened. He then blushed.  
"B-but I can't s-sing!" Juan protested, looking down at his sneakers.  
"Just go find Kukai! I have to go!" Michelle exclaimed, kissed Juan's cheek, and ran to find Amu.

(Girl Meeting)

"You did what?!" Amu yelled. Utau covered her ears and winced.  
"I thought it would be fun. Plus it's part of a plan." Utau defended. Yaya raised an eyebrow.  
"Plan?" The young girl questioned.  
"Surprise." The blonde pop star replied and winked. The rest of the girls glared at the blonde and sighed. No going back now.  
"So what song are we doing?" Dakota asked, twiddling her thumbs.  
"Still Into You by Paramore." Utau responded and handed out pieces of paper with lyrics.  
"Alright fine. But since it's band, who's going to do which instrument?" Rima questioned.  
"I can play electric guitar. Plus I already know how to play the song." Amu volunteered.  
"I call bass guitar." Dakota exclaimed.  
"Drums!" Yaya chimed.  
"Second elctric guitar." Michelle said.  
"Rima will do second bass and I will sing a bit. But we all have to sing." Utau finished. The girls nodded and went to practice.

(Boys Meeting)

"You and your girlfriend are evil." Tadase growled at Kukai, who blushed.  
"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Kukai retorted and glared at the blonde, who glared back.  
"Ok ok. Let's just figure this out." Nagi said. The boys all nodded.  
"What song did you have in mind?" Kairi asked.  
"Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings." Kukai informed. The boys nodded in agreement.  
"It's a band thing so who's doing what?" Juan asked.  
"I'll do drums." Kukai stated.  
"Electric Guitar." Nagi volunteered.  
"Bass." Tadase added.  
"Second electric." Kairi said.  
"Second bass." Ikuto added.  
"And Juan does main vocals." Kukai said. Juan immediatley started panicking.

"B-but I have stage fright and I can't sing and what if I make a fool out of myself in front of Michelle and she dumps me and-" He was cut off when Kairi put a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shut up. We're doing this."  
And thus the meeting came to a close.

"Up next... Utau Hosina, Michelle McClain, Dakota Red, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, and Rima Mashiro with Still Into You!" The MC announced. The girls strode onto the stage with confident looks.

"This performance is dedicated to Kukai Sohma, Ikuto Tsykiyomi, Juan Williams, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Kairi Sanjou." Utau exclaimed.

"EHHHH?!"

Bold= Utau  
Italics= Michelle  
Bold+Italics= Amu  
Underlined= All  
Underlined+Bold= Rima  
Italics+Underlined= Dakota.

**Can't count the years on one hand**  
**that we've been together**  
**I need the other one to hold you**  
**Make you feel, make you feel better**

_**It's not a walk in the park**_  
_**to love each other**_  
_**But when our fingers interlock,**_  
_**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**_  
_**'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you**_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you **(I'm into you)**_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you_ **(I'm into you)**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**  
**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah after all this time I'm still into you**

_Recount the night that_  
_I first met your mother_  
_And on the drive back to my house_  
_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

**You felt the weight of the world**  
**fall off your shoulder**  
**And to your favorite song**  
**we sang along to the start of forever**  
**And after all this time, I'm still into you**

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
and one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
and even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah after all this time**  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_

"Thank you girls for that wonderful performance! Up next: Kukai Sohma, Juan Williams, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kairi Sanjou, and Nagihiko Fujisaki!" The MC exclaimed.

"This performance is dedicated for Utau Hoshina, Michelle McClain, Dakota Red, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, and Rima Mashiro!

Bold= Juan  
Italics= Kukai  
Bold+Italics= Ikuto  
Underlined= All  
Underlined+Bold= Nagihiko  
Italics+Underlined= Tadase

**Check yes Juliet**  
**Are you with me?**  
**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**  
**I won't go until you come outside**  
**Check yes Juliet**  
**Kill the limbo**  
**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**  
**There's no turning back for us tonight**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Lace up your shoes**  
**Ayo ayo**  
**Here's how we do**  
**Run baby run**  
**Don't ever look back**  
**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**  
**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**  
**Run baby run, forever we'll be**  
**You and me**

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_[Chorus]_

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be

_**Run baby run,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**_  
_**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**_  
_**Run baby run, forever will be**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**You and me**_

"Thanks and please enjoy the other performances!"

The tired teens met up by the lockers ont he five hundred building. Each one was exhausted, but satisfied.  
"Dedicated to us, eh?" Utau questioned and wrapped her arms around Kukai's neck.  
"We should be saying the same." Ikuto retorted as he set Amu on his lap.  
"You guys did great." Yaya complemented, but stopped smiling and blushed when Kairi started to hold her hand.  
"Thanks, you too." Tadase replied before wrapping his arms around Dakota.  
"I'm tired..." Rima complained as she rested her head on Nagi's chest. Everyone turned to Juan and Michelle, who stood awkwardly away from each other.  
"And then there were two." Ikuto stated and smirked when Juan and Michelle blushed.  
"Let's leave the couple alone." Tadase suggested and dragged everyone away.  
"N-nice job singing." Michelle blushed and stuttered. Juan gulped and pulled at the collar of his T-shirt.  
"You t-too."  
"JUST KISS GODDAMNIT!" The SC Cast plus Dakota yelled. Michelle looked down at her converse and played with her skirt.  
"J-just ignore th-" But Michelle was cut off when Juan lifted up her chin and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that, just kissing, for the next thirty seconds. Finally they pulled apart and Michelle's face was as red as a brick.  
"I love you." Juan whispered into his girlfriend's ear, making her blush more if possible.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.


	10. Fourth of July Opens A Portal?

**Me: Don't kill me!**

**Everyone: *Proceeds on killing Michelle***

**Me: *Picks up Grell's chainsaw* STAND THE FUCK BACK!**

**Ikuto: Where were you for the past, like, MONTH?!**

**Me: S-surfing with Juan and consoling my friend.**

**Dakota: SUUUUURRRREEEEE**

**Me: Give me a break. T.T**

**Audience: JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!**

(Time Skip, Fourth of July!)

A loud sound of a siren filled everyones' ears as they slept. It was 5:00 a.m. on Thursday, which in this case was the Fourth of July.  
"WHAT THE HELL YAYA?!" Utau yelled at the small girl carrying an airhorn, who ran for her dear life.  
"It's the Fourth of July! We should be preparing!" Yaya retorted as she hid behind Kairi, who blushed.  
"Doesn't mean five o'clock in the morning is a sufficient time!" Michelle argued. Yaya shrunk back and pouted. All of a sudden, the front door was kicked down to reveal Dakota, who wore a shirt with the American flag, white shorts, and blue converse high tops.  
"I'm here my pretties!" Dakota exclaimed and ran up to hug her boyfriend, who happily complied.  
"Dakota?" Amu started.  
"Hmmm?" The brunette answered.  
"How did you-"  
"Magic."  
"But I didn't even finish asking you the question."  
"No matter. But we all need to go buy hamburgers and shit for tonight!" Dakota reminded. Everyone exchanged weary glances.  
"Who's going to drive?" Rima asked, her face full of worry.  
"ME!" Ikuto exclaimed.  
"No!" Everyone exclaimed back. Utau growled and took the SUV keys from the counter.  
"Utau you're underage." Kukai reminded the blonde, who scowled then got up close to him. She pointed at her face and her eyes gave off a scary look.  
"Look at my face. By the look on my face, how many shits do you think I give?" Utau asked. Everyone took a step back from Utau, but followed her when she strutted to the car.

(A few hours later)

The teens finished putting all the food away and sat in the living room, exhausted from Yaya's orders. Yaya on the other hand, was just getting started.  
"Come on, Ikuto. Start turning on the barbecue! Amu, Michelle, Rima, and Nagihiko start cooking! Tadase and the rest of the boys, start cleaning up the back yard! Dakota, make a music playlist for tonight! Utau-" The young girl paused when she received a death glare. "Just stand around and look pretty." And thus everyone went to work. The boys mowed, sweeped, and hosed down the backyard, The 'cooks' prepared the hamburger meat and other foods, Dakota made a playlist of party songs on her IPod, and Utau sat down inside looking pretty. Pretty soon everything was done and prepared for tonight. The sky had changed into a blissful like pink and orange color, the pink kind of matching Amu's hair, and the teens all sat on the grass in the backyard waiting for Ikuto to finish cooking the burgers.

(Amu POV)

I sat down on the grass and saw the stars starting to show themselves among the pink clouds. I was squished between Utau and Yaya, who were lying down next to Kairi and Kukai. Their hands were intertwined and it made me feel kind of left out. I mean, wouldn't you feel weird if you were around all these couples and your boyfriend was doing something else. well at least Michelle doesn't have Juan around. Maybe I'll hang out with her. Suddenly the backyard gate swung open and footsteps could be heard. Out popped Juan. Great now I'm alone. Juan layed down net to Michelle and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Burgers are done." My boyfriend called. Finally! I've been so hungry! Everyone got up and we all sat at the backyard table. Yaya, Kukai, and Utau didn't even hesitate to start eating their food. We all sighed and dug into the delicious food. Ikuto sat down next to me after turning off the barbecue.  
"What do you think?" Ikuto asked everyone as he wrapped his arms around me. We all nodded and continued eating. A loud thundering noise distracted us from eating, and we all looked to the sky to see colors exploding in mid-air. Yaya suddenly screeched and covered her ears.  
"Yaya, are you ok?" Kairi asked. He seems really worried. Ohhhhhh I see now. I sense some love here. I shot a glance to Yaya, Utau, Michelle, and Dakota, who shot the 'I see where you're going with this' glance back.  
"Yaya doesn't like the loud noise." Yaya claimed and curled up into a ball. Kairi looked at Yaya symphatically before taking a deep breath and pulling Yaya into his lap and hugging her tightly. All of us smiled as we watched Yaya blush a bright red color.  
"Oooooo Yaya's got it bad." Rima teased and we watched Yaya blush a darker shade of red. Even Kairi was blushing a little bit. Another firework squealing and squeaking made Yaya jump. I grabbed both Yaya and Kairi's hands and pulled them from the seat. Yaya whimpered when Kairi removed her hands from her ears.  
"It's alright." Kairi said to her. Yaya nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. I looked my younger friends and smiled. They were the perfect couple.

(Rima POV)

"Well let's launch our own fireworks!" Dakota exclaimed as she marched/weirdly ran to the front yard. surprisingly, it was empty. Not even kidding. The whole street was completely empty.  
"More room for us!" Michelle stated and hooked up Dakota's IPod to the stereo. The stereo blasted "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato. The girls and I giggled at the song and started dancing on the lawn like idiot. I felt Nagihiko's arms wrap around me and saw the boys dance with us. I even started singing along. Nagi chuckled and kissed me, making me blush. But then my boyfriend picked me up and out me over his shoulder. I squealed and pounded my hands on his back, but he didn't put me down. Soon enough, Kukai picked up Utau, Ikuto picked up Amu, Kairi picked up Yaya, Juan picked up Michelle, Tadase picked up Dakota, and they threw us in the small inflatable pool. The boys jumped in with us, but we were all pretty pissed. Keep in mind none of us had swimsuits, so now we we're soaking wet.  
"Really?" Utau growled at her boyfriend, who chuckled and kissed Utau. I glared at Nagihiko and he backed up a bit. Good. That was when Tadase splashed Dakota. That's when the war really started. A splash war. And a bad one.

(Time skip one hour. Current time: 7:00 p.m.)

"I'm going to change." I said and dragged my soaking wet self into Michelle's room. The rest of the girls followed me to change, and when I opened the closet, I was sucked into a bright light along with the rest of the girls.

**Me: Finished! I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


	11. Portals, Guns, Sluts, Etc?

**Me: Well I'm back. I went to San Fransisco with Ari (my sister) for the weekend. So here I am! Can we aim for 20 reviews this chapter? I would very much appreciate it guys! And I've even came up with a cute name for you guys (yeah you, reading this) You guys are now known as my flowers. Because you guys are all as beautiful as flowers! If you're a guy and you're reading this, your beautiful too. ANYWAYSSSSSS... On with my piece of shit story...**

(Normal POV)

Rima and the girls were sucked into the bright light, screaming as loud as possible. But they're screaming stopped when they all safely landed on a soft plush carpet. All of them except Yaya, who landed on her face. I mean, it's Yaya we're talking about. Amu looked around the room they were in. A cute room with pink almost everywhere.

"This is my room!" Amu exclaimed. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Amu shot up, swung open her bedroom door, and ran down the stairs.  
"MAMA! PAPA!" She yelled. The pinkette found her parents watching television in the living room.  
"Yes Amu?" Tsumugu asked, not looking up from his camera.  
"How long have I been gone?" Amu asked her parents, who looked at her confused.  
"Amu-chan, you went to your room about three minutes ago after dinner." Midori stated, getting worried her daughter was going insane.  
"Thanks." Amu ended the conversation and ran up to her room.  
"It's the same time as it was when we left." Amu stated happily to the girls.  
"Awesome. But we're still soaking wet. You think Miki could make us outfits?" Dakota asked, wringing out her shirt.  
"I'd be happy to! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki exclaimed and waved her paintbrush over the six girls. Amu now wore a sheer white crop top over a black bando, short jean shorts, white thigh high socks, and black combat boots. Her hair was put into a messy ponytail with a black X-clip. Rima wore a light green crop top with lace design, a white maxi skirt, and light green flats. Her hair was in a braid that went to her waist. Utau wore a sheer light purple button-up tank top, white shorts, and white flats. Her hair was curled and in a side ponytail. Dakota wore a white maxi dress with a black bow around her waist, and black floral print combat boots. Her hair was down with a black bow. Yaya wore a pastel yellow oversized sweater with a big light pink heart in the middle, light pink shorts, over the knee white socks, and light pink converse. Her hair was in its usual pigtails but the red bows were replaces with pastel yellow bows. Michelle wore a black crop top, a white maxi shirt, and black converse. Her hair was down but her bangs were in a french braid pinned to the back of her head.  
"Wow Miki, you really outdid yourself." Rima commented as she twirled happily in her skirt.  
"Alright. Let's go! Maybe the boys found the portal too." Utau commanded. All the girls ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door.  
"The portal we came through the first time was at the park." Yaya explained. The girls all nodded and headed to the park. Sure enough, the boys were there, wringing out their clothes. Tadase was the first to spot the girls, and gaped at Dakota and her beauty in all of it's glory. Ikuto was the second one, his jaw dropping at how pretty his girlfriend looked. The rest of the boys turned to the girls and their jaws dropped as well.  
"What are you guys staring at?" Michelle questioned, closing her boyfriend's mouth with her hand.  
"You just look too beautiful." Juan complemented, making Michelle blush. Next to them, Kairi had his arms wrapped around Yaya's waist and was playing with her ribbons, making the young girl blush.  
"I have a question." Juan stated after everyone had sat on the grass.  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" He shouted, panicking. His girlfriend and the other teens laughed.  
"I'll explain things later, but right now, we have bigger problems." Amu said as she motioned her eyes to a group of people who were walking toward them. A group of girls. A group of teenage girls. Everyone could now make out Saaya and her minions, plus other girls that Nagihiko recognized from his fan club, and some more girls who Kukai recognized from his fan club.  
"It's the whore squad." Rima stated, making Amu, Michelle, Dakota, and Utau giggle.  
"What are you doing with Tadase-sama?" Saaya growled at Dakota, pointed a manicured finger at the brunette who was sitting in Tadase's lap.  
"Sitting in his lap if you don't see. Jeez you might need glasses." Dakota retorted with a smirk. Saaya and her posse growled.  
"What about you slut? Sitting in my Nagi's lap!" A blonde girl with a mini skirt pointed a finger at Rima, who only smirked.  
"Just spending some quality time with my boyfriend." Rima answered casually as she leaned in and kissed Nagi on the lips, and he happily responded.  
"Alright fine! How about we take him! How would you like that?" A red haired girl wearing a bando exclaimed as she dragged up Juan by the collar of his shirt and tossed her into the group of girls.  
"Oh fuck to the no." Michelle growled and stood up. Juan looked at his girlfriend as his shirt was pulled by the group of whores.  
"Whatcha going to do about it, skank?" Saaya teased, holding up Juan's chin as the other girls held him back.  
"Dakota. Misery. You know whatcha gotta do." Michelle commanded. Dakota stood up from her boyfriends lap and ignored the confused stairs from her friends.  
"Abigail. Leggggoooo!" Dakota exclaimed. A chara popped out of her pocket and winked at the group of sluts. Abigail wore black torn tights, red shorts, a plain black T-shirt, and red converse. Her hair was red and curly and it went down to her waist.  
"I'll go first." Michelle said, already chara changed with Misery. Michelle's hair turned pure white, her eyes crystal blue, and her skin very pale. She wore a black hoodie, black ripped tights, and black combat boots. Across her right eyes was a black eye patch. She did a back flip and landed in Dakota's hands in a completely different form, as a gun. Michelle had turned into a pure white gun. Dakota, who was already chara changed, aimed at Saaya and shot her in the heart. But the shot was soundless and Saaya didn't fall down to the ground bleeding, she fell down snoring. Dakota shot three more girls before she herself did a back flip and turned into a red gun while Michelle turned back into a human, but still chara changed. The rest of the girls were on the ground snoring when Michelle and Dakota turned back into humans without their transformations.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The Guardians plus Juan yelled. Michelle and Dakota smiled at each other.  
"A couple of months ago Michelle and I found out we had that special power. They aren't hurt in any way, just asleep. But it'll only last a couple of minuets, so we better go." Dakota explained, grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and started walking. Everyone else shrugged. Kukai pulled Utau onto his back and carried her up to where Dakota and Tadase were playing. Juan sighed, picked up Michelle bridal style, and also joined the two couples. Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style, Nagihiko pulled Rima onto his back, and Yaya just jumped onto Kairi's back, kissed his cheek quickly, and pointed her finger forward while yelling:  
"Onward my trust steed!"  
Yup, life was good.

**Me: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember I'm aiming for 20 reviews this chapter (That's only three more from what I have I don't mean twenty all in this chapter I just want to reach twenty in total)  
****So again thanks for reading and see you next time my flowers!**


End file.
